


The First is the Most Memorable

by badassfics



Series: JayDick Week 2 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Day 1, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Emotional Constipation, First Kiss, Humor, Jason has a potty mouth, Jason-Centric, Jaydick Week 2, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassfics/pseuds/badassfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has faced a crowbar, an explosion, a buried coffin and still came out alive.</p><p>Having Dick Grayson this close might actually kill him for good this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First is the Most Memorable

**Author's Note:**

> JAYDICK WEEK JUNE 2016
> 
> Day 1  
> First Kiss: Pretty self-explanatory, the kiss can take place before or after they start dating, as long as it’s their first (as in Dick and Jason’s first kiss together). It can be fluffy, intimate, or a mix of the two, just as long as it consists of the two of them kissing each other.

Jason Todd was way in over his head.

“You know I love a good chase, Little Wing, but this isn’t a good way to get your feelings across!” Dick shouted from one rooftop away.

That was way too small a lead. Maybe running away from Nightwing while he was determined to catch you is a bad idea. Jason lives for bad ideas. And running away. Too bad Dick lives for flying across rooftops and forcing emotionally constipated people to express their frankly embarrassing emotions. 

“What if I just want to keep my feelings to myself?” Jason said.

Dick stopped chasing for a moment just to shoot Jason a smirk. “That’s not the impression I got a moment ago,” he replied.

Then Dick was on him again. Jason had no clue how to respond to that other than blushing furiously inside his hood and cursing Dick’s entire lineage. Why do sucky things always happen to him? Though Dick might not have been entirely  _ wrong _ in assuming Jason had some unexpressed feelings, he doesn’t particularly want to show those feelings to Dick.

If only Jason remembered that ten minutes ago.

 

_ He was following some dealers around until they tried to make a sale. By then they were a little outside of Red Hood’s usual territory, but Jason still took them down just as hard as he usually does. Ever since that whole “drug lord” thing didn’t work out, he worked on keeping the worst parts of Gotham as clean as possible. _

_ That meant having a reputation. That meant bringing the pain, even to the ones who are already afraid of him. _

_ That doesn’t mean these thugs were gonna die tonight. The thing about patrolling his own area - _ protecting _ his own territory-  was he had to see how not all criminals were the same. In a place as shitty as Gotham, a lot of people turn to crime just to get by. Those people don’t deserve the same fate as the scum who use people for their own sick agenda; some people can make good out of a second chance. _

_ So the Red Hood tossed the drug dealers around a bit, made them a little more scared of the dark. And just as he was about to tie up their unconscious bodies for the GCPD, the universe decided to test him. _

_ “‘Hood! What are you doing around here?” _

_ Nightwing, in all his self-righteous glory, descended gracefully from a nearby building. Jason must have been tired; it was near the end of patrol, and he somehow didn’t hear Nightwing approach. He really wasn’t in the mood to defend himself. Though he should have expected at least one of the Bats to show up during his patrol; after all, they wouldn’t trust him to stick to the rules when he was closer to their turf, would they? _

_ “Relax Goldie, they’re still alive,” Jason said. _

_ “That’s not-” Dick responded immediately, “You’re not in your usual zone, is all. Wanted to know why you’re outside the Narrows.” _

_ It took Jason a moment to realize Dick wasn’t mad at him. That was a trend Jason had yet to get used to. Dickie-bird had taken to finding Jason on patrol without actively trying to take him in. Which was unsettling. But it was not as subtle a message as Dick probably thinks he is giving. The Golden Boy thought Jason’s change in crime-fighting method meant he was trying to make peace with the Batbrats. As if. _

_ “Well, I wasn’t looking to get arrested. Or start a fight, for that matter,” Jason replied because he can’t resist poking the bear. _

_ “C’mon, that’s no way to treat an old friend,” Dick teased. _

_ Jason barked a laugh and said, “Not exactly what I think of us as, ‘Wing.” _

_ “Then what do you think of me?” _

_ It was a genuine question. The relationship between them was tense no matter how you looked at it, yet Dick always tried to pretend they could be honest with each other, that Jason could be anything other than an estranged outsider. Maybe things really don’t ever change. _

_ Maybe Dick will always make Jason feel a little flustered, a little more important than he really was. _

_ “That’s a complicated question,” Jason mumbled. _

_ He was sure he said it too quietly for Dick to hear. Under no circumstances was Jason ready to admit something like that out loud. To anyone. Even himself. Except, the thug he was trying to tie up wasn’t as unconscious as he was before Nightwing’s arrival. And he has good hearing apparently. Also, he was a  _ fucking idiot _. _

_ “Woah, really? I thought you hated the other Bats! Do you actually have a thing for-” _

_ Jason knocked him before he could finish that sentence. What. The.  _ Fuck. _ How fucking  _ shitty _ does his luck have to be if Jason had to admit his confusing as hell feelings for his pseudo-big brother because some rando overheard his private brooding? What the thug said might not have been too damning. Jason could play it off as something else. _

_ “Wait, what?” Dick said eloquently. _

_ Or he could run like hell. There was no way he could come up with a convincing cover for that drug dealer’s dumbass comment when he’s this panicked. It was time to employ classic evasion tactics like the Bat-disciple he used to be. _

_ “Absolutely nothing,” Jason replied. In a very convincing manner too. _

_ “You sure? It sounded like-” _

_ “You’re hearing things ‘Wing!” _

 

 

And that was how Jason ended up fleeing from an amused Nightwing.

“You know, patrol’s pretty much over for me. I can chase you all night, and you know I’ll catch you soon. You should just save your energy!” Dick, the insufferable bastard, said from what sounded like a single step behind Jason.

That actually gave him an idea.

Jason bolted straight for a little Mom-and-Pop convenience store near one of his safe houses. That’s where he was supposed to go after dealing with those drug dealers. As expected, a pair of dumb kids were there trying to rob the cashier at gunpoint; Jason knew about it because two days ago, the two criminal masterminds were talking about their plans right inside the store. They didn’t even notice Jason was within earshot. Sometimes crime seems like it’s lowering its standards.

“Oh look! Dangerous criminal activity is happening within your view! You must not tolerate this, Nightwing. Shame I can’t stick around, but you look like you’ve got it covered so I’m just gonna skedattle,” Jason said and left in a rush.

He knew that Dick wouldn’t just ignore a crime like that, and he was more than capable of handling it. So Jason didn’t feel bad at all for ditching. In his opinion, he deserves to go to his nearest safehouse, shut himself off from the outside world, and brood quietly. Obviously he knew Dick wouldn’t let this go anytime soon, but he can think of ways to avoid Goldie later. For now he just has to shake the feeling of impending doom.

* * *

 

“No. It’s impossible! You shouldn’t even know about this place, how the  _ fuck _ would you get here before me?!?”

Lounging gracefully on Jason’s couch was none other than Dick Grayson, who seemed so irritatingly pleased with himself that Jason considered smothering him with a throw pillow. Which he would have done. If he wasn’t freaking out over the idea that his safe houses weren’t safe from the Batbrats and by extension from  _ Bruce _ . Overall, it’s been a stressful day for Jason.

“Well, stopping that robbery took about thirty seconds; after that it was easy to bribe Oracle for the location of your closest safe house,” Dick said, completely unashamed.

“That doesn’t explain how you didn’t even set off an alarm,” Jason responded skeptically.

“Hey I promised her a one cup coffee maker, she gave me access codes too. Also, it’s your own fault I got here first because you circled around three blocks to make sure I didn’t follow you. Now stop trying to get me off topic,” Dick said in a deceptively even tone.

Jason didn’t understand why Dick couldn’t just drop it. There was no way Dick knew what he was really asking about, and he sure as hell doesn’t reciprocate Jason’s feelings. He tries not to think about it too much, but the truth is Dick was Jason’s first crush. Dick wasn’t around much during his Robin days. That didn’t to stop him from acting like a schoolgirl with a crush every time Dick actually did stop by. Jason thought it had faded away with the death, resurrection, and all. But as soon as Dick showed up in Jason’s life again, it’s like he was put under some spotlight.

It's like Jason can’t look away from Dick, even when Dick doesn't seem to see him at all. He’s too scared to figure out what that means.

It took a moment for Jason to realize Dick had gotten up and began walking towards Jason where he was standing in front of the open window. By then Dick was already saying, “I know you only act like you can’t stand me. Tell me how you really feel about me and why you think you need to hide from me.”

“You… you really don’t want to know, Dickie,” Jason said earnestly.

Dick had the sense not to crowd Jason in, but he stood close -within arm’s length for sure. At some point he had removed his mask and gloves. Then he put a hand on Jason’s shoulder in what was probably meant to be a comforting gesture and held his gaze with a sincere look in his eyes. Jason thought he looked beautiful.

“I really do wanna know, Little Wing.”

Jason says a lot of shit. It’s easy to hide within words, even easier to take words back and forget they never happened. Actions are different. You can’t take back the choices you’ve made; it leaves you wide open and indefensible. Jason knows this. Even worse, he knows that he hates being vulnerable because nothing good can come from trusting someone else to not hurt you.

Despite all this, Jason still kisses Dick. He presses his lips to Dick’s in what can only be described as a chaste kiss. It’s brief, gentle, and overall cautious.

He pulls back slightly, just enough to see Dick’s face, but then he realizes his own eyes had fluttered shut. When he opens them again hesitantly, they’re met with wide blue-eyes. The only reaction Jason could gauge was surprise. Dick’s mouth was slightly agape, with his plush lips parted only a couple centimeters, and his strong brows raised a fraction of an inch.

It wasn’t exactly rejection, but it was enough to make Jason step back completely.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“No! Don’t apologize… I’m,” Dick seemed to come to his senses and said in a softer tone, “I’m glad you did that.”

Jason couldn’t manage a response other than a questioning look. If he tried anything more, he’d probably do something dumb like kiss Dick again. Because  _ holy shit _ he just kissed Dick. He did not think this through at all, and he is not prepared for whatever happens next.  _ Fuck _ . He does not want to compare this to that one time he died, but recognize that the similarities are there.

“I’m glad you can be honest with me,” Dick elaborated. “I can’t really say I’ve thought about you that way before, but trust me I’m not as opposed to the idea as I should be.”

It’s official: Dick has broken Jason’s brain. The night was not supposed to go this way. Jason was never supposed to act on his feelings for Dick, Dick was never supposed to know about them in the first place, and Jason was never supposed to contemplate what he thinks about the fact that Dick isn’t completely opposed to a romantic relationship with Jason. He opts to not do that last part. Mindlessly reacting to Dick’s words seem to be working out well for him.

“I think...I think we need to get to know each other better. Before we even talk about what this means for us,” Dick said tentatively.

“Uh. Yeah. That sounds...less stressful, honestly, than the alternative,” Jason replied, and Dick visibly relaxed. Jason realized that Dick was probably freaking out while Jason was still letting his brain meld back together. Dickie never did well in silence. Now Jason feels bad, so he vows to be a better conversationalist because let’s be real, he can be just as much of a chatterbox as Dick when he wants.

“So, you gonna take me on a date, Dickie-bird?” he adds in an attempt to lighten the mood.

It works. Dick cracks a smile before he walks back to retrieve his mask and gloves from the coffee table.

“Hmm. If you think you can handle it. Saturday, I’ll pick you up here at say 7? Wear something nice,” Dick said, except at the moment he was dressed as Nightwing completely and headed for the window.

“Oh I’m pretty sure I can handle one date,” Jason lied. He’s sure that by the time Saturday comes around, he’ll be trying to crawl back into his old grave.

“We’ll see,” Dick smirked. “Oh and Jaybird?”

Dick was perched on the window sill, ready to dive back into the night, and Jason turned stepped closer from his already-nearby position.

“Yeah?”

Suddenly Dick pulled him in by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him again. It was way more passionate than the first time, even though it was only a firm, closed-mouth kiss. Dick was still gripping Jason’s jacket tightly, and Jason had a hand behind Dick’s neck to deepen it.

“See you later,” Dick whispered as he pulled away slowly. Then he left all at once through the window, and Jason could only stand there for a moment, dazed.

Dick Grayson will be the death of him for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from: http://jaydickhell.tumblr.com/post/145209520460/jaydick-week-june-2016
> 
> This was supposed to be a short response to a simple prompt idk how it got so long someone please teach me how to shut up. It took over 1.5k words for me to even get to the kiss.
> 
> Right and this is my first fanfiction ever, and I'm sure it shows. So pleasepleaseplease give me criticism! Be totally honest with me because I want to get better and don't worry about offending me. I can fix any little mistakes on this fic if you point them out since this isn't beta-read.
> 
> Also, if you ever want to shout at me about JayDick I'm on Tumblr  
> Rebloggable version: http://badassusername.tumblr.com/post/146114405951/the-first-is-the-most-memorable


End file.
